


Impress Me

by dayindisguise



Series: Inspired Drabble [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Leather Kink, M/M, Obedience, dom!stiles, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayindisguise/pseuds/dayindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Stiles had entered into his equation, everything had been about instant gratification (nownownow) until he was satisfied. With time was no longer being of the essence, and Stiles calling the shots, the younger man’s long fingers dictated the hands of Derek's clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impress Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinnster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnster/gifts).



> Dedicated to the bae who reigns above all baes.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of a Drabble War.  
> Based on [this](https://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8eyvsdQfx1qlo9hgo1_r1_500.jpg) image.

Derek had been standing outside his apartment building for what felt like three hours. In reality, it had only been twenty-three minutes since Stiles had told him where to be. Waiting was all a part of their game, teaching Derek to be patient, to wait for his ride to arrive with his beloved inside. Before Stiles had entered into his equation, everything had been about instant gratification (  _nownownow  _) until he was satisfied. With time was no longer being of the essence, and Stiles calling the shots, the younger man’s long fingers dictated to the hands of Derek's clock.

Thirty-one and a half minutes passed before the sleek black Astin Martin rounded the corner and slowed to a stop in front of Derek. He stood patiently still, his hands twitching where the rested in his pockets, itching to grip the door handle and climb inside. Stiles hadn’t given the ‘okay’ yet, so Derek didn’t move.  Unwilling to take his eyes off of the tinted window, knowing his significant other was on the other side of the pane, Derek didn’t check the time again… but the span of five minutes felt even longer with his beloved only a few feet from him.

The man inside the car killed the engine and lowered the passenger window by about an inch, just enough that Derek could duck and see in, if he chose to. Still, he stayed put until the headlights on the front of the car went out. When the window went back up, Derek finally closed the space between himself and the car, fingers on the door handle. He counted inwardly to ten before pulling it open and climbing inside. He closed the door behind him, careful not to slam it.

“Good boy,” Stiles spoke from the other side of the car. Derek didn’t look up at first, but buckled himself in and settled back into the seat, his eyes on the dashboard of the car.

“Thank you for picking me up, Sir,” Derek responded, his voice soft, far from the usual bark and growl of roughness that came when he spoke to others, when he asserted his dominance. In the presence of Stiles, he was not the alpha, and treated the other man with utmost respect and reverence.

“You think I’d make you walk to my house…again? Once was enough,” Stiles chuckled and reached a hand over to rest on the back of Derek’s neck, his thumb brushing over the spot behind the other man’s ear.

The scent had been there when Derek opened the car door, but he thought it had just been from the thorough cleaning he gave the car the day before. When Stiles’ hand came to his neck, it was clear the leather smell was coming from the black gloves on Stiles’ hands, one currently pressing into his skin and making him shiver simply from the touch.

“It’s always your choice, Sir. The walk wasn’t unbearable.” Truth be told, it had taken Derek an hour to get from his loft to Stiles’ apartment; not being entirely human had its perks in that respect. The walk had been an act of discipline, reminding Derek that riding with his Dominant was a privilege, not a right, especially after Derek slammed the door on Stiles’ new car.

“Very true... but if you’re going to be tired around me, I’d rather you were exhausted from my quick wit and charm, or from something else that I directly caused… not from walking.”

Derek tipped his head in a nod, voiced a soft “Yes, Sir,” before letting his eyes slip closed and melting into the seat. They hadn’t properly spent time together all week, with Stiles gone on business up until the previous evening. Even then, Stiles had been too tired to give Derek the attention he deserved.

“I have a plan for you tonight,” Stiles turned in his seat toward his submissive, and slid his hand around Derek’s throat to tip his chin up, encouraging the man to look over at him, “To make up for being gone all week. I know how you get when I’ve been gone.”

Derek had the most unintentional puppy-dog face, the sweetest look Stiles had ever been treated to. It made punishing him difficult at times, especially in a situation where the misbehaviour was accidental. At this point, the puppy-dog in Derek was coming out, just tipping his head up enough to satisfy his Dominant, letting his eyes ask the question for him.

“Let’s just say that I didn’t get all dressed up just to get naked as soon as we get home… and you know how often I wear leather.”

Derek took the moment to appreciate how Stiles had dressed; his suit was expensive, his tie a deep red that always made Derek quiver, and the gloves fitting tight to his fingers… those were another story entirely. Maybe he had behaved well enough while Stiles was gone that he would get…His thought was cut off by Stiles hand gently sweeping over the front of his throat, the other man’s thumb circling Derek’s adam’s apple. Derek swallowed and bit down on his lip, a devious twinkle in the other man’s eyes making it hard for him not to squirm.

“You impressed me while I was away, pup. I’m sure you’ll impress me even more tonight,” Stiles purred as he brought that gloved hand to Derek’s mouth, his thumb smoothing over a bitten lower lip, extracting it from dangerous teeth.

“Of course, Sir… Always want to impress you,” Derek spoke against his Dominant’s thumb, placing a sweet, innocent kiss to the digit. He knew where those fingers would be soon enough, how the cool of the lubricant went perfectly with the touch of leather, how the digits would feel when they were pressing into him.

“Then impress me _again_ by behaving yourself until we get home,” Stiles instructed, removing his hand from Derek’s mouth to rest it on the gear shift. Derek’s hands were quickly laced and folded in his lap, another soft “Yes, Sir” escaping him as his Dominant started the car again and drove off toward his home. If he was lucky, if he had behaved enough, maybe Stiles would let him come.

His focus, ultimately, was on doing just what Stiles had told him. He needed to impress his Dominant. That was his main goal, and that would always be more gratifying than an orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://dayindisguise.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
